1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system mounted on a vehicle and an image display control method, particularly to a side obstacle warning system which displays an image of an area alongside and to the rear of a vehicle and to a control method for displaying the image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-204446 discloses an on-vehicle device which displays an image of an adjacent lane area when a direction indicator is operated for entering the adjacent lane.